phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Teleportation Device
|image = The teleporters.jpg|type = Teleporters |episode = "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"}}The Teleportation Device is a machine used to teleport something from one place to another. Inspiration The Big Idea was inspired by the exact same invention made by a mad scientist in a sci-fi movie, used to teleport the scientist's assistant, Talbo. Upon seeing this and the part where the scientist wants to remove Talbo's tongue, Phineas announces what to do today. Ferb covers his mouth in fear, thinking Phineas will remove his tongue, but Phineas corrects him and says they're building the teleports. Just after this, Linda crawls by, searching for her missing hoop earrings that she's going to wear with a blue dress of hers. Phineas tells her they're making a teleporter, and Linda, oblivious, agrees with them and thinks they'll use it to teleport her earrings to her. After this, they build the teleporters in the garage. Design and Construction The teleporters are a metallic silver, and shaped like giant hoops. They are wired into the ceiling and walls and feature a joystick device and cart with a laptop on it. Problem for the day Right when Ferb takes a picture of Phineas to document the invention, Candace runs in front of him complaining about how many times they leave Perry in her room with her. The moment she sees the teleporters, she starts to run off to get Linda but trips over a wire and goes through the teleporters with Perry in tow. This causes them to switch bodies, and Candace begins to panic as Jeremy is visiting her later. Perry soon begins to carry out his mission, still in Candace's body. Phineas and Ferb use the failed picture to advertise their missing platypus. Candace does not like this, but it's the only picture they have. For Candace, she constantly hides herself when Jeremy comes over, causing Linda to spend more time with him, much to Candace's dismay. Aftermath After Perry returns, Candace pickets to the boys to change her back to normal so she can see Jeremy again. They do just that, but right after the switch, Candace instantly forgets Jeremy's visit and reverts to busting mode, and runs out of the garage to get Linda to see it. However when Candace is back in the garage calling out to Linda a few seconds later, an accidental fire from Doofenshmirtz's Shrink-inator zaps the teleporters, causing them to shrink. Candace is unaware of this, because her eyes were closed when she calls out to Linda one last time saying they're there. Right when the teleporters finish shrinking, Linda enters the garage, wearing the blue dress as mentioned by Phineas at the beginning of the episode. She sees the teleporters, but because they shrunk, thinks they're earrings Phineas and Ferb made her. She says they're nicer than the ones she lost and tries them on. While doing this, a fly goes through the right teleport and comes out the other. She thanks the boys and leaves, but not before closing a deadpan Candace's mouth, telling her she'd catch flies. Category:Big Ideas Category:T